Ginger Hirano
Ginger Hirano is one of the supporting characters of Phineas and Ferb. She is Stacy Hirano's younger sister who is also a member of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Background Physical appearance Ginger is a light brown-skinned girl with straight jet-black hair and brown almond-shaped eyes. Her uniform has a red turtleneck collar and cuffs, and canvas shoes with a dark red line pattern. In winter, she switches to a light yellow sweater with a Christmas tree on it, has leggings with her skirt, long red boots with white laces, and has a brown hairband with a red bow on her head. Relationships Baljeet Ginger has a crush on Baljeet, similar to Isabella having a crush on Phineas. She expressed this interest many times when the Fireside Girls looked for the maracanut tree; however, no one else seems to understand her crush, unlike Isabella's. In fact, the other girls have revoked her "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch twice merely for claiming Baljeet was cute. In the show's last season, it was often implied that Baljeet reciprocates Ginger's feelings for him. They are shown dancing together in "Happy New Year" and "Druselsteinoween". And in "Bee Day", when Baljeet is talking to Ginger about the bees' "waggle dance", but is interrupted when Phineas asks him for help and Ginger is turned into a bee while his back is turned. Ginger later uses the information Baljeet gave her and helps the other girls get their Beekeeping Patch by explaining how to communicate with bees via the song Waggle Dance. And in the future shown in "Act Your Age", the two have become a couple. Stacy Hirano It is unclear what Ginger and her older sister Stacy think of each other as most of their interaction is when Phineas and Ferb are doing one of their Big Ideas. In "For Your Ice Only", she wanted to go on the computer with permission from their mother, saying it was her turn to go onto the computer, but was unlikely able to, as Stacy was trying to help Candace learn hockey terms while trying to bust Phineas and the others at the hockey rink. However in "One Good Turn", it is revealed Ginger got all those trophies because she looks up to Stacy and wanted to impress her. Dr. Hirano Dr. Hirano is Ginger's mother. She is more impressed with Ginger than she is with Stacy since the trophy shelf in the Hirano house contains all of Ginger's trophies. Gallery Trivia ".]] *Her first speaking appearance was when she made a comment on behalf of the "Jones' hamster" in "Interview With a Platypus." *She bears a striking resemblance to Candace's best friend, Stacy Hirano, which had led to some speculation that she is Stacy's little sister, though this could have been a simple coincidence. On May 31, 2012, Swampy confirmed that Stacy is her older sister. And in the episode "For Your Ice Only", it is shown they are sisters. http://thieviusracoonus.deviantart.com/journal/Swampy-Sent-me-Email-305578605#comments *She and Katie appeared in "Rollercoaster" during the grand opening of Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster, though they weren't wearing their berets or sashes. *Ginger is the fourth Fireside Girl besides Adyson, Candace, and Isabella to have her surname revealed. *According to Summer Vacation Summerizer, she is left-handed and can play the guitar. *Ginger was originally voiced by Tiffany Espensen, but as of Season 4 she is voiced by Michaela Zee. *She is 10 years old. *In "Act Your Age," teenage Ginger is voiced by Ming-Na Wen, who also voiced Dr. Hirano. Referneces Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Scouts Category:Lovers Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Pirates Category:Circus performers Category:Characters in video games Category:Siblings Category:Japanese characters Category:Heroines Category:Pre-teens Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters Category:Time travelers Category:Transformed characters Category:Dancers Category:Athletes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Kids Category:Bees